Time Bokan Series:Faggot Magician Eusine and Morty
by RocketGrunt
Summary: This is Time Bokan Series: Faggot Magician. It's a parody of many things. Yatterman and any damn show you can think of. So this is a series about Eusine and Morty as super heros, with the help of some friends.
1. Episode 1: Enter: Eusine and Morty!

Johto has lived in harmony for many years. Team Rocket has vanished, Gold has become champion, Lyra is somewhere having sex with a Pokemon, and our heroes, Morty and Eusine, are chilling out drinking soda and eating chips. Eusine turns the channel

"Hey man, I was like… watching that." He said to the man dressed as faggot magician.

"Shush! I hear there's a sighting on Suicune!" he retorted with much compassion.

The gym leader simply shrugged and stared blankly at the television.

Eusine focused hard on the screen. He screeched at the sound of the newscaster say "Suicune." Morty shrugged and ate more chips. The newscast was over and Eusine stood up, pumped with excitement.

"I'm so excited! Lets go out into town today!" he shouted, having sparkles appear around him as he twirled. Morty shrugged and put on his scarf.

"YAY! ADVENTURE!" Eusine shouted out into the open public. People stared at the man and simply walked away. Morty lit up a joint, but Eusine smacked it out of his hand.

"Not in public, we are role models for children!" once again, twirling; causing sparkles to form around him. "Dude you need to chill out." "NO YOU! Now, lets go!"

Eusine grabbed Morty's arm, and flew over to Goldenrod city. Literally, flew with Faggot Magic. The dynamic duo landed in the middle of the street, causing cars to crash.

"YAY! OOHHH MORTY LOOK! THE DEPARTMENT STORE!" he floated over to the door, with excitement. Morty simply shrugged, and wondered what he should do.

Go in with Eusine.

Light up a Joint and smoke it.

Morty says, "Dude, I'll catch up, I have to…do stuff." Eusine slammed himself face first into the glass door due to his Faggot Magic. Morty snuck around the Pokemon center, rolled up a joint and smoked it with his hearts content. He noticed 3 people in town, a red haired boy, a black haired kid, and a blue haired girl.

"Come one! Come all! Come peek at the beauty that is Mistress Krystal, she will flash a certain part of her body, for only $100!" shouted the red haired boy.

A man in the crowd around them shouted. "Hey! That's too much to see a little skin! I could watch internet porn for that!" his wife smacked him from behind the head. "Yea! We wanna see some hotness for a reasonable price!" shouted a woman.

"Oh I see. Well then, 10 DOLLARS FOR A PEEK AT SOME DELICIOUS LOLI!" The crowd roared and threw their money into a box. Morty peeked closer and puffed some more.

The trio snickered and chuckled, Mistress Kris whispered to the boys "Ha! With this, we can make a ton of money! Oh, how I love to make money!" her eyes turned into cash symbols. Gold and Silver rubbed their own hands with greed. Kris stepped up onto her platform and pulled up her suit a bit. The crowd roared with excitement.

"Yea baby more!" "Hey Sexy! "Nice!" "SHOW US YOUR TITS!"

Morty was suspicious, he snuck into the crowd and asked a girl nearby "What's this all about?" "Oh its Mistress Krystal, she's showing off her sexiness!" Morty's eyebrow rose, "You're paying to see something in public?" he asked. Everyone turned to him, then sharply back at Krystal. "Uh, OH LOOK!" She flashed her bottom to everyone. The crowd threw tomatoes and other objects at them.

Gold and Silver ran to Krystal trying to check up on her, she smacked them instead.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE HITS YOURSELVES!" "We're sorry mistress!" they whimpered while holding their heads.

Morty sighed and had a decision to make

Stop Mistress Krystal alone

Get Eusine and cause some faggot magic!

Morty took off his shirt and pants, and turned them inside out. He transformed into FAGGOT MAGICIAN NUMBER 2! He stood in front of the trio, and stuck the finger at them. He ran off to go get Eusine.

Eusine was arguing with a kid over his Rattata in the department store.

"Oh yea! Well my Rattata is in the Top-Percentage of Rattata's! So fuck your faggot ass!" he stormed off, calling one of his friends on the phone.

Morty rushed to Eusine "BRO! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE, LOLIS AND SHOTAS ARE ATTACKING THE CITY!" Eusine gasped, he also took off his clothes and turned them inside out. "LETS KICK SOME ASS!" he shouted, flying out of the building.

The duo sees Krystal, Gold, and Silver snickering over their money.

"Hey you! Who are you guys?" Eusine asked ever so politely.

Mistress Krystal looked at the boys and grinned.

(Lets change this up for a bit!)

Gold: I don't wanna do this...

Silver: He's right mistress, can't we just leave?

Kris slaps them both.

Kris: I wasn't asking, hurry up, the both of you.

Gold: Ow... Okay.

Silver grunts.

Silver: We come from the dark to do the damage we can!

Gold: You better back away, you can't interfere with our plan!

Silver: If you stand in our path then prepare for a fight!

Gold: T-three precious materials shimmering in the night! GOLD!

Silver: S-SILVER!

Kris: Kristal.

Silver: With our Grand Mistress there's no way we can lose!

Gold: We've given our warning... So what do you choose?

...

Gold: Was that good?

Kris slaps them both.

Kris: I TOLD YOU TO STOP STUTTERING.

Eusine and Morty stared at disbelief. They both cracked up laughing, nearly dying from it. "W-What the hell was that!" Morty choked on his laughter while saying that.

The Mistress smacked the both of the boys and said "Well! Kick their ass!" They nodded and prepared to fight.

Eusine slapped Gold on the nose. "Hey! You can't do that" he smacked it again. "Oh you're asking for it buddy! CMON OUT, MECHA LYRA! A giant version of Lyra came out, a metallic gray robot, with knives for hands. "WELP!" whimpered Morty. The 3 children hopped into the machine and activated it. Hey, where did they get a machine?

"Fuck you Op!" shouted the Mistress. She slammed a button and it released a barrage of knives aimed at Eusine and Morty. "FAGGOT MAGIC: HERO'S SHIELD!" a giant light barrier came up and protected the heroes.

"Can they do that?" asked Gold. "I don't think so." Shrugged Silver. Mistress Krystal smacked them both. "DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOTS!" They scrambled and hit buttons. They launched attacks that, in fact, didn't do shit.

"Should we even fight back?" asked Morty, still eating chips from before.

"I have an idea!" Eusine shouted, and snapped his fingers. The roof off of the Pokemon Center split open, releasing a giant Suicune robot. "SUICUNT! USE YOUR FAGGOT BEAM!" The robot yelped and launched a beam at the other robot. It was damaged.

"DAMMIT OP YOU SUCK!" shouted the Whore.

The robot made by the children crumbled to pieces. Morty and Eusine used their Faggot Magic beam to blast them off.

"GOD DAMMMIIIIIT~" The trio was no longer in sight.

"We saved the day Morty!" shouted Eusine, causing sparkles to appear around him.

Morty shrugged and lit up a joint, and grabbed onto Eusine. They flew off into the rainbows in the sky.

"Hey…those people never got their money back." Morty said.

"Ehh, fuck em!" Eusine said.

THE END.


	2. Episode 2: 711 Heaven

It was a bright, sunny day in Ecruteak. However, our heros Morty and Eusine were oblivious to this, due to the fact they had been inside their secret base, strategically placed in Morty's basement, all day.

"Dude." Morty said.

"WHAT?" Eusine exclaimed as he frantically closed the tab of Suicune porn he had open on the computer.

"What?" Morty asked, staring at the really fucking cool ceiling.

"You said 'dude.'"

"I did?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh. Oh yeah. Um. We're like... I think we're out of doritos." Morty said finally as he remembered what he was going to say before. "Like, uh... is the yattersuicune working? I need to like, go to 7-11..."

"Yeah, it's in the front yard. Just don't run over too many school children."

Morty stumbled outside, blinking at the drastic change in lighting. "Man,the outside is so... stupid, and stuff." he mumbled to himself, walking towards Yattersuicune.

"HEY YATTERSUICUNE!" Morty yelled at the giant blue robot dog.

No response. "Dude come on I need to go somewhere. Eusine isn't here."

The mechanical dog woke up. "Oh holy fuck, good. You have no clue what happened the last time..."

"Dude, dude, do not want." Morty recoiled as the mecha began its story, and climbed onto its side. With that, they head off to get doritos.

Meanwhile, Eusine sat at the computer, 47 tabs of Suicune-related media open in his internet browser. He heard the tell-tale sound of Yattersuicune running over mailboxes from outside. Not an uncommon occurence.

'Wow, maybe I should go with Morty before he obliterates the neighborhood.' Eusine thought to himself. Then his eyes shifted to the cardboard box in the corner of the room, folds of blue and purple fabric poking out of it.

Eusine glanced back and forth, going from the door, to the tantalizing dog-suit.

Without thinking his hand reached for the box, but he pulled it away. "No, I need to do the right thing..." He said as he got out of his chair, walking to the door. He cast one last yearning glance to the fursuit before he left.

Squinting as he left the house and the sun metaphorically raped his eyes, Eusine began following the tracks left by Yattersuicune.

Luckily, as he walked along, he found no dead bodies embedded into the soil- Just what appeared a rattata, both halves a few meters apart. 'Wow, I totally could have been in my fursuit this whole time.' He thought to himself. Nevertheless he continued walking.

Eventually he found Yattersuicune in the 7-11 parking lot, parked over 3 spaces and a disgruntled Lass. Morty was improving his dog-driving skills.

Just then, Morty walked out of the store, carrying four bags of doritos. "OH HEY MAN I GOT THE DORITOS!" He exclaimed.

"AND YOU DIDN'T KILL ANYTHING MUCH ON THE WAY HERE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

The two leapt onto Yattersuicune, prepared to head home.

On the way back, though, they saw a trio of people standing on the side of the road. They had a sign- "WEED FOR SALE"

"DUDE EUSINE THERE IS WEED FOR SALE! HOLY FUCK! LET'S GO BUY WEED!" Morty squealed, likening himself to the lass still stuck in Yattersuicune's tread.

"No you have enough weed already." Eusine said.

"THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?" Morty said, jumping off of the Yattersuicune. "I'll meet you back at base. With pot."

Eusine considered stopping to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid, but remembered that he had left 46 tabs of Suicune porn open on the computer, and realized he needed to get back there as fast as possible.

"Hey, so, you guys are selling..." Morty stopped midsentence, narrowing his eyes at the trio in front of him. They looked familiar- a girl with blue hair, an ugly girl with red hair, and a boy with a hat that looked like an ultra ball. They all had masks on, making them ridiculously hard to recognize. "...have I seen you guys before?"

"No." The girl replied.

"Oh okay."

And with that, Morty spent all of his money on pot. He ran off to smoke all of it at once, as the trio crept into the shadows.

"Wow, we're actually being succesful at something!" Mistress Kristal exclaimed. Her clothes suddenly combusted in order to fill her daily quota of fanservice.

"OH LOOK BOOBS!" Gold and Silver squeed in unison.

Kris ignored the fact that she was currently half naked, and turned to a weird-as-fuck skull shaped thing that inexplicably allowed them to communicate with their evil boss.

"SO, IDIOTS, HAVE YOU COLLECTED ANY SKULL STONES" Lyra's voiced boomed out of fucking nowhere.

"What's a skull stone? Does that make duskulls evolve or some shit?" Gold asked.

"I dunno." Silver replied.

"We're selling grass clippings to stoners in Ecruteak, master."

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT USEFUL FOR, BEH!"

"Bee?" Silver asked.

"We don't actually know, master. It just sounded like a good idea." Kris said dumbly.

"...OH DAMMIT, YOU PEOPLE ARE... CAN YOU JUST BRING ME A QUILAVA, BEH?"

"Quilava-bee?"

"What's wrong with my Quilava?" Gold said, pouting.

"We can buy 100 quilavas if this works, master!"

"WELL IT BETTER, BEH."

With that, a wild zubat appeared and carried the skull-object away, because why the fuck not.

"Man, that conversation was covered in bees. What was with that?" Silver asked.

"Shut up and go back to selling grass clippings." Kristal demanded.

Meanwhile, Morty had realized that he definitely didn't have weed. "What the fuck, they told me they were selling weed, but this is like... this is like, not weed!" he shouted in rage.

Annoyed, but aware of his own incapability, Morty dialed Eusine on his pokegear.

"DUDE THE POT THEY WERE SELLING WAS- ...dude what is that music?" Morty asked.

"~CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE~ Um, uh, It's uh... ~DOES IT BRIGHTEN UP YOUR DAY~ What'd you want?" Eusine stuttered as the song played in the background.

\

"THEY ROBBED ME OF THE THING I LOVE THE MOST. YOU GOTTA FUCKING HELP MAN." Morty yelled through the phone.

"Alright, I'll uh ~DON'T YOU FEEL THAT SOMETIMES, YOU JUST NEED TO RUN AWAY~ I'll be there soon, uh..." Eusine hung up before his music switched to Always by Erasure.

"THERE ARE CRIMINALS IN THE CITY, LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR FAGGOT MAGICIAN MAN" Eusine shouted as he ran up the stairs and outside, tripping on his fursuit's mane a fewtimes.

"DUDE YATTERSUICUNE, MORTY GOT ROBBED OF HIS POT MONEY" He said as he came up to the mechanical dog.

"OH FUCK. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR,GET ON."

Morty was growing impatient of waiting. In a flash, in more ways than one considering the small children around him, Morty turned his clothes inside out and became FAGGOT MAGICIAN MAN TWO.

He then ran up to the booth where they were selling the fake pot. "STOP, TRAINER SCUM!" He shouted, because it sounded cool.

"What?" The blue-haired one said.

"You, like... dude, this isn't pot."

"OH? AND WHAT ARE YOU GOINGTO DO ABOUT IT? THERE'S NOTHING, HA, WE HAVE YOUR MONEY NOW." Gold laughed at him.

"COOL STORY BRO, BUT FUCK YOU" Morty said, throwing grass clippings at them. They were relatively unphased.

Morty wasn't entirely sure what else he could do, when suddenly;

"WAN WAN WAN MOTHERFUCKERS!" Echoed out, and the tell-tale sound of children being run over by a mechanical dog was heard.

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT, FAKE-POT-SELLER-FOX!" Yelled Faggot Magician Man One.

With that, Yattersuicune ran the fuck over that booth.

"Hey, what the hell? Why is a furry running over our pot-stand?" Silver whined like a little bitch.

"You lied and stole my pot money from me! I love pot god dammit." Said Morty.

"WHATEVER, YOU STILL WON'T GET THE MONEY!" Mistress Kris laughed

"NOT SO FAST! YATTERSUICUNE, USE AURORA BEAM!" Faggot Magician Man One commanded.

"Dude I don't-"

"FUCKING DO IT MAN! I'LL GIVE YOU DORITOS!" Morty begged, tossing a bag into Yattersuicune's mouth. They didn't react very well with his internal components, and so he bent over and began vomiting miniature nazi mechas.

"HEIL HITLER HEIL HITLER HEIL HITLER" The small army chorused.

"MINI-MECHAS! THOSE THREE ARE JEWS!" Faggot Magician Man One told surrounded the trio of baddies, effectively forming first a wall, and then an entire gas chamber.

"I bet this sudden turn of events is going to leave those three..." Faggot Magician Man One said, trailing off as he put on some awesome sunglasses. "...breathless."

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Morty and Eusine said in unison as they stole all of the evil trio's money. Then they walked off into the sunset, back to their base.

THE END


	3. Episode 4: LyraBeh vs The World

In the secret base of Lyra~Beh, Lyra was looking outside of her window. She glanced upon the city and pushed her shades up.

"You do realize I have you punish you 3, Beh." She said with a cold voice. Kris, Gold, and Silver all held each other in fear of what this girl could do to them.

"W-we're sorry…" Kris said, fearing for her life. Lyra snapped her fingers and 3 doors opened. Chikorita, Quilava, and Feraligatr came out of the doors, approaching the trio. Chikorita used its vines to grab Gold, Quilava bit and yanked Kris, and Feraligatr dragged Silver into the door. All that was heard was screams behind the doors.

She smirked a bit, getting hot off the idea of what's going on, and pushed her sunglasses up.

"A complete Furry-Nation…my dream is becoming a reality" she said to herself.

Her stomach growled, as she had not eaten yet.

Go out to eat.

See what's in the fridge

Lyra glided down the stairs and sauntered into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw all assortments of things.

Slowpoke tails, Glaceon heads, Quilava hairs and leafs from Chikorita to make a salad. She smirked and took out the Slowpoke tail and chomped on it. The blood gushed out of the tail, and she licked it all. Lyra~Beh was more than just an evil girl. She was the epitome of sick fucks.

She took the tail and sat down on the couch. The TV was turned on by her remote

"I wanna be-

" Oh Oh OH! DRACO YE-

"Lyra~Beh wre-

"Nigger nigger nig-

She flipped back to the station saying her name.

"Wrecked havoc among Ecruteak city. The Burned Tower was set on fire yesterday, due to an explosion set by her. She left a note 'A complete Furry-Nation'." Lyra snickered and pushed her shades up. She took another bite out of the tail, nearly finishing it.

"Police are investigating, and are looking for clues how to find Lyra" She turned off the TV set. "Pfft, Find me…Actually…"

Attack the police station

Stay home and do nothing

Lyra finished off the slowpoke tail and stood up. She looked upstairs and practically flew up them, grabbing a sword, a gun, and 10 small mines that looked like batteries. Grinning before she left, she jumped out the window and out into the open.

She landed on top of a car, completely crushing it. The people outside saw this girl, as she slowly stood up, holding her glasses in place. She smirked, before killing all of them with a quick draw of her pistol. She had wiped out a crowd of 10 people within less than 10 seconds. She grinned with the most evil grin, and looked at Goldenrod Police station.

The girl tackled the doors down and entered the main hall.

"Hey you! You're Lyra~Beh! Fire at will men!" shouted Police Officer Falkner.

The girls chuckled and dodged the bullets being fired at her. She dashed and punched Falkner in the stomach, causing him to fall over. She pushed her shades up and glanced at the officers. They all dropped their guns and freaked out.

Go for the head detective.

Murder the officers

She kicked the door open, glancing in the room. She sees smoking from a cigar coming from the chair. It was facing the wall, turned it's back on her. She turned her head a bit, confused at who it was. "I've been searching for you Lyra~Beh." a strong male voice boomed from the chair. "And who are you exactly?" she questioned, pushing her glasses up. A tall man stood up, with a brown trench coat.

"I will tell you my name, No MY CODE NAME!"

He turned around and pointed. "I AM AGENT LOOKER!"

Lyra smiled at the man, amused by him. He jumped over his desk, landing in a crouch formation in front of Lyra. He slowly stood up, "You've made my search easier I see." She folded her arms, making sure her knife doesn't cut her own arm.

"I suppose you want to arrest me eh?" she asked.

"Arrest? No, that will do no good here mam, NO GOOD!"

He gave Lyra a quick kick, causing her to fall back on her ass. Looker took no time for her to get back up, and tackled the girl. She struggled with him, tossing each other, throwing punches. Lyra took off her glove, and attempted to stab Looker. He jumped off her just in time to get away.

"Ugh, you're much stronger than the others…I like that." She said, wiping the blood off her cheek.

"Heh, This should be a great match, don't you think?" he stated, huffing and puffing.

Lyra took out one of her bombs and placed it on the tip of her finger. She embraced Looker in her arms, pulling him close to his face. She trapped him in a kiss, a kiss of death. She planted a bomb on his jacket, but he was too smart of her. He took off his jacket and threw it outside. It caused a major explosion in the main hall, causing the entrance to the room to be wider.

She stomped on the floor shouting "Dammit!" she was punched in the face, being caught off guard by the failure. She fell to the floor, having her sunglasses broken. She growled at him and lunged again. He stopped her with his foot to her face, sending her back even further. He took out his gun and placed it against Lyra's head. "Lyra~Beh, you are officially under arrest!" Looker shouted, with the officers pointing their guns at her. Looker slowly picked her up and forced her to have her hands up. She grinned, slashing Looker with her knife hand. The officers were about to fire, but if they did they would have killed Looker. She grinned and tossed her tiny bombs to the officers. They all exploded, nearly destroying the building. It caught on fire, allowing Lyra to escape. She gave a final peck on Looker's cheek and dashed out of the burning building. Looker chased after her, but sadly lost sight as soon as he emerged from the flames.

He looked off into the sky, and said to himself "Finally, a criminal worth the search."

Several hours later, Lyra was back at her base. It was raining hard outside, and she was back to normal, her trench coat, sunglasses, gloves, and full suit was back on. She looked out at the rain and said to herself "Finally, a detective worth the chase."

The End.


	4. Episode 3: Burning the Burned Tower

In the secret base of Lyra~Beh, Lyra was looking outside of her window. She glanced upon the city and pushed her shades up.

"You do realize I have you punish you 3, Beh." She said with a cold voice. Kris, Gold, and Silver all held each other in fear of what this girl could do to them.

"W-we're sorry…" Kris said, fearing for her life. Lyra snapped her fingers and 3 doors opened. Chikorita, Quilava, and Feraligatr came out of the doors, approaching the trio. Chikorita used its vines to grab Gold, Quilava bit and yanked Kris, and Feraligatr dragged Silver into the door. All that was heard was screams behind the doors.

She smirked a bit, getting hot off the idea of what's going on, and pushed her sunglasses up.

"A complete Furry-Nation…my dream is becoming a reality" she said to herself.

Her stomach growled, as she had not eaten yet.

Go out to eat.

See what's in the fridge

Lyra glided down the stairs and sauntered into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw all assortments of things.

Slowpoke tails, Glaceon heads, Quilava hairs and leafs from Chikorita to make a salad. She smirked and took out the Slowpoke tail and chomped on it. The blood gushed out of the tail, and she licked it all. Lyra~Beh was more than just an evil girl. She was the epitome of sick fucks.

She took the tail and sat down on the couch. The TV was turned on by her remote

"I wanna be-

" Oh Oh OH! DRACO YE-

"Lyra~Beh wre-

"Nigger nigger nig-

She flipped back to the station saying her name.

"Wrecked havoc among Ecruteak city. The Burned Tower was set on fire yesterday, due to an explosion set by her. She left a note 'A complete Furry-Nation'." Lyra snickered and pushed her shades up. She took another bite out of the tail, nearly finishing it.

"Police are investigating, and are looking for clues how to find Lyra" She turned off the TV set. "Pfft, Find me…Actually…"

Attack the police station

Stay home and do nothing

Lyra finished off the slowpoke tail and stood up. She looked upstairs and practically flew up them, grabbing a sword, a gun, and 10 small mines that looked like batteries. Grinning before she left, she jumped out the window and out into the open.

She landed on top of a car, completely crushing it. The people outside saw this girl, as she slowly stood up, holding her glasses in place. She smirked, before killing all of them with a quick draw of her pistol. She had wiped out a crowd of 10 people within less than 10 seconds. She grinned with the most evil grin, and looked at Goldenrod Police station.

The girl tackled the doors down and entered the main hall.

"Hey you! You're Lyra~Beh! Fire at will men!" shouted Police Officer Falkner.

The girls chuckled and dodged the bullets being fired at her. She dashed and punched Falkner in the stomach, causing him to fall over. She pushed her shades up and glanced at the officers. They all dropped their guns and freaked out.

Go for the head detective.

Murder the officers

She kicked the door open, glancing in the room. She sees smoking from a cigar coming from the chair. It was facing the wall, turned it's back on her. She turned her head a bit, confused at who it was. "I've been searching for you Lyra~Beh." a strong male voice boomed from the chair. "And who are you exactly?" she questioned, pushing her glasses up. A tall man stood up, with a brown trench coat.

"I will tell you my name, No MY CODE NAME!"

He turned around and pointed. "I AM AGENT LOOKER!"

Lyra smiled at the man, amused by him. He jumped over his desk, landing in a crouch formation in front of Lyra. He slowly stood up, "You've made my search easier I see." She folded her arms, making sure her knife doesn't cut her own arm.

"I suppose you want to arrest me eh?" she asked.

"Arrest? No, that will do no good here mam, NO GOOD!"

He gave Lyra a quick kick, causing her to fall back on her ass. Looker took no time for her to get back up, and tackled the girl. She struggled with him, tossing each other, throwing punches. Lyra took off her glove, and attempted to stab Looker. He jumped off her just in time to get away.

"Ugh, you're much stronger than the others…I like that." She said, wiping the blood off her cheek.

"Heh, This should be a great match, don't you think?" he stated, huffing and puffing.

Lyra took out one of her bombs and placed it on the tip of her finger. She embraced Looker in her arms, pulling him close to his face. She trapped him in a kiss, a kiss of death. She planted a bomb on his jacket, but he was too smart of her. He took off his jacket and threw it outside. It caused a major explosion in the main hall, causing the entrance to the room to be wider.

She stomped on the floor shouting "Dammit!" she was punched in the face, being caught off guard by the failure. She fell to the floor, having her sunglasses broken. She growled at him and lunged again. He stopped her with his foot to her face, sending her back even further. He took out his gun and placed it against Lyra's head. "Lyra~Beh, you are officially under arrest!" Looker shouted, with the officers pointing their guns at her. Looker slowly picked her up and forced her to have her hands up. She grinned, slashing Looker with her knife hand. The officers were about to fire, but if they did they would have killed Looker. She grinned and tossed her tiny bombs to the officers. They all exploded, nearly destroying the building. It caught on fire, allowing Lyra to escape. She gave a final peck on Looker's cheek and dashed out of the burning building. Looker chased after her, but sadly lost sight as soon as he emerged from the flames.

He looked off into the sky, and said to himself "Finally, a criminal worth the search."

Several hours later, Lyra was back at her base. It was raining hard outside, and she was back to normal, her trench coat, sunglasses, gloves, and full suit was back on. She looked out at the rain and said to herself "Finally, a detective worth the chase."

The End.


	5. Episode 5: Fursuits and back again

Parts 1 and 3 Written by Rocket Grunt, part 2 written by RapinOp

Our beloved heroes, Eusine and Morty were at home, trying to heal their wounds. Lyra~Beh gave Eusine the beating of a lifetime and Morty was burned from the flames in the Burned Tower.

"Eppp! That hurts!" shouted Eusine as Morty tried to put a bandage on him.

"Bro, you gotta deal with it…" Morty said, with a hint of annoyance. Eusine sniffed and said, "W-well it hurts…" Morty sighed again and attempted to wrap the bandage around Eusine's side. He grunted as he was still sore. "There…All better…" Morty said, puffing one of his blunts. Eusine thought to himself then quickly stood up. He slammed his open palm with his fist "We have to get back at Lyra!"

"But she kicked our asses last time…you're not in the best shape either." Morty retorted.

"This is not the time to debate that, we have to get back at her! I can't let her terrorize more people! Look at this for a second." Eusine grabbed the news paper and handed it to Morty. He glanced at it and read the title "Lyra attacks police station, Agent Looker's case." He shrugged and read on " Yesterday morning, a girl by the name of 'Lyra~Beh' attacked the local police station, killing civilians and police officers. Agent Looker is on the case, pursuing this menace."

"See! We have to stop her in her tracks before things get worse!" Eusine shouted, with a bit of a tear in his eye. Morty looked up at him and sighed, "Alright, if you want to attack her… what's your plan?"

"…We attack her in her base…at night…" Eusine said, with a cool voice. Morty's eyes widened but he nodded.

There was a heavy knock at the door. The duo looked at the door, and Eusine got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" he asked, before opening the door.

"Agent Looker, Head Detective of the Lyra case. May I come in?" asked Agent Looker.

Eusine nodded and allowed him in, with Looker giving him a nod of gratitude.

Looker sat down in a small chair and looked at our heroes.

"So, I heard that you have had an encounter with ~Beh?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir. She's a tough one, she set the Burned Tower on fire, and we tried to fight her…Boy was that silly." Said Eusine, looking down on the floor while clenching his fists.

"It's alright boy, yesterday I got into a fight with her, hand to hand. She's a tough one, trust me its no easy task. You boys did your very best." Looker assured them.

"We planned on attacking her base at night. Think we can do it?" Morty asked.

"Of course you can, will you survive it? Probably not, not without me anyways. I'll go with you." Looker responded.

"Well, what should we do until then?" asked Eusine. Looker rubbed his chin and said "We'll you have the entire day until I'd say about 8:00pm. That's when we'll go. Ill rally up some of the officers and give you until then." He took out a sheet of paper and a pencil. He scribbled something onto it and put it down on a nearby table.

"That's my number. Use it if you have to, I'll be off. Good luck you two." Moreover, with that, Looker left the house. Eusine picked it up and registered it into his cell-phone.

Morty was looking through the fridge hopefully looking for something to eat. He found nothing and grabbed his wallet. He searched through it and found only a picture of him and Eusine, pot, and some paper to roll it up in. "Fuck, I'm out of money bro. Do you have any?" he asked Eusine. The man searched his wallet, only found knives and lint.

"I don't have anything, what'd you do with all of your money?" he asked.

"...pot..." Morty mumbled.

"Well if we're so low on money why don't we sell some of your-" Eusine began, but Morty tackled him before he could continue.

"DUDE, DON'T EVER SUGGEST THAT. Why don't we, like, sell your fursuits or something?" Morty yelled back at him.

"They're not... fursuits, they're, uh... I mean really man, how much pot does one guy need?" Retorted Eusine, trying to crawl out from under Morty, to no avail. The two bickered back and forth, when suddenly Morty stopped, staring off into space as though he was either really high, or had an awesome idea.

"...what is it?" Eusine asked warily.

Morty looked at Eusine, and then at the box in the corner where he kept his fursuits. And then at Eusine. and then at the fursuits.

"No seriously what are you thinking of?" Eusine asked again, now considerably more worried.

"...How much do you think people would pay to fuck a suicune?" Morty said finally, a mischeivous glint in his eyes.

"OH GOD ALL OF MY MONEY- " Eusine shouted frantically, "...I, uh, I mean... why do you ask?"

Morty continued to look at him evilly. "I know how we can get some money."

Eusine isn't entire sure what to do. His rational side is telling him to run into the closet shouting "EPPPP EPPPP EPPP", but his kawaii yiffyiff furry side was reminding him of how much more money he would have for fursuits.

"...OKAY, LET'S DO IT." He shouted, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

And lo, they set off to downtown Goldenrod, fursuit in hand.

* * *

Down on the streetcorner, Eusine was having second thoughts.

"Uhh, Morty? Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. It's kind of... weird." He said, feeling uncomfortable in his fursuit.

"Whaddya mean?" Morty asked, unphased.

"...we're supposed to be role models, isn't this prostitution?"

"Yep."

"Furry prostitution?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Isn't prostitution illegal?"

"Yep." Morty said, hoisting up the sign that read 'Furry prostitution - $10 an hour.'

Before Eusine could reply, a man came up to them. "..so $10 an hour?"

Morty nodded.

The man handed Morty a $100 bill, and grabbed Eusine's mane. "I sure hope you prepared your anus."

"EPPPP EPPPP EPPPP EPPPP OH GOD MORTY SAVE ME."

As awesome as $100 was, Morty had to feel bad for Eusine. Pocketing the bill, he started to head over to the dark alley where strange barking noises were emanating from...

...and then he realized- holy fuck he had $100 for doing nothing.

Morty sat on the ground, plugged his headphones into his pokegear, and waited for 10 hours, thinking of the awesome things they could do with this money after just one day of this.

Meanwhile, Eusine was in a back alley, with a fat man who smelled of rotting flesh and semen.

"Now say 'Flip me over and fuck me like a hound' okay?" The man commanded in a voice strikingly similar to Dan Green's.

"W-what? I don't-" Eusine stuttered, attempting to run away. The man pulled him back by his fursuit and slapped him.

"EPP!"

"SAY IT!"

"f-FLIP ME OVER AND... FUCK ME LIKE A HOUND?" He shouted, exasperated.

"Now cluck like a chicken." The man yelled as he tried to rip a hole in the fursuit.

"What are you-"

"LIKE A CHICKEN DAMMIT!"

"b-b-bcaawwwww? Bawk bawk bcaaww."

"NOW LAY A GIGANTIC EGG-"

"BKAWWWWWW-"

At this point, the man reached for a pokeball.

"GO, CAPTAIN CRUNCH!" He shouted as he released a trapinch. "Kappn Trapinch here is going to give you the arena trap of your life."

It was at this point that Rapin OP didn't want to be writing this scene anymore, and so it fast forwarded to ten hours from then.

Eusine wobbled out of the dark alley as the man walked off, handing him an extra $200 as he left. "Best ten hours of my life."

Eusine pocketed the money, feeling broken both physically and psychologically.

"Hey, uh... how... how did it go?" Morty said.

Eusine didn't feel like speaking, and just shook his head.  
>In the distance, the two saw a trio that looked awfully familiar.<p>

...and it looked like they were also RIVAL PROSTITUTES.

Morty walked over to the trio like a total god damned pimp, Eusine following behind brokenly, intending to kick their asses.

"Hey, this is like, our corner. So go away. Who do you guys like, think you are, anyways?" He asked

The scene grew dark, a spotlight from where the fuck ever began to shine down on the trio, seperating Gold from his team.  
>Taking a breath he struck a pose, placing both his arms out in front of him.<br>"You forget who we are? Well let us refresh..."  
>The spotlight now uncovered Silver's silhouette.<br>"Three do-ers of wrong, who make the perfect mesh!"  
>The spotlight began to alternate between the pair in an awfully theatrical fashion...<br>"One of shimmering Gold who makes the rhymes!"  
>"Another of Silver, who attempts to keep in time..."<br>"Cash is our goal! Infamy the prize..."  
>"WE WORK TOGETHER, With co-ordinated sighs!"<br>Gold and Silver glanced at eachother before exhaling in dismay.  
>"Gold..."<br>"Silver..."

The pair spoke in unison, "Mistress?"  
>"WHY WON'T THE FUCKING SPOTLIGHT SHINE ON ME?" She screamed while grabbing the duo and smashing their heads together... "FUCKING FIX IT."<p>

Morty and Eusine looked at them, more bemused than anything. "Yeah, well, uh... get off of our corner."

"OH? WELL WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF OF OUR CORNER?" Gold and Silver shouted in unison.

"NO, YOU"

"NO U"

With that, they all decided to beat the shit out of eachother. A british monozu flew by, but left quickly, muttering "Oh god what the hell, I'm going to go get some tea."

As the five attacked eachother, a siren was heard in the distance. It was the police.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS UP TO!" An officer Jenny shouted from her patrol car. "You're all out awfully late, and dressed pretty weird..."

"We, uh... yeah, we're prostitutes, but, uh..." Eusine stuttered, "...but, uh..."

"But we'll give you an hour for free?" Morty asked.

The officer looked unsure, and then looked around.

"...you a cop?" She said quietly.

"What? I- you're-" Eusine began, but soon he was being dragged into the back of the squad car.

"OH WOW I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH A REAL WOMAN WHO ISN'T A DOG AND ISN'T REQUIRING PAYMENT!" Eusine shouted, in his head.

The trio of villains crept off into the shadows before the police officer returned.

Meanwhile, in the back of the squad car, Officer Jenny had pulled out her handcuffs.

"Hey what are you going to do with-"

"SHUT UP. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR PROSTITUTION. ALSO FOR BEING A FURRY." She shouted at him.

"Is that last one even illega-"

"WELL IT SHOULD BE GOD DAMMIT."

Eusine wasn't sure what to do. He could try to ask Morty for help, and just hope that things would go smoothly from here...

Eusine crawled away as best he could from the officer and tried to open the door. "DUDE, MORTY, I NEED YOUR HELP!" He shouted.

"Dude is she going to let us have a threesome?" Morty asked.

"NO, LIKE, I'M BEING ARRESTE-"

Before he could finish, the officer dragged him back into the car, and drove off.

"OH SHIT, EUSINE IS IN TROUBLE! LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR FAGGOT MAGICIAN MAN 2!" Morty yelled. He turned his clothes inside out AND WAS SUDDENLY A SUPER HERO.

He ran the fuck back home, where Yattersuicune was waiting in the front yard.

"DUDE, DUDE, DUDE, YATTERSUICUNE! EUSINE WAS JUST, LIKE, ARRESTED FOR FURRY PROSTITUTION!"

Yattersuicune opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times as if to process that statement. "What the fuck?" He finally barked.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, WE GOTTA GO!"

With that, Morty jumped onto the dog-mecha, and they sped off towards wherever they believed the police car to be now.

Soon they came upon it, and yattersuicune cut it off. The car screeched to a halt. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, I'M A POLICE OFFICER, I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED N' SHIT." Officer Jenny yelled out the window.

"NOT ON MY WATCH." Morty cried, and he scanned the ground for something to save Eusine with. He saw a meowth on the ground.

"Oooh hi, aren't you a cute kitty? Yes you are." Morty cooed.

The meowth meowed, and rubbed Morty's face, licking his cheek and kneading him with his paws. It was all very adorable. Morty giggled like a schoolgirl and pet the adorable pokemon. Then with a single movement he tossed the feline creature into Yattersuicune's mouth.

"OH GOD WHAT THE HELL DUDE THAT-" Yattersuicune's confused ranting was interrupted as he began coughing up miniature mechas.

"ZIPPO ZIPPO ZIPPO ZIPPO ZIPPO" The lighter-mechas chorused. They surrounded the squad car, and lit it on fire.

Morty broke open the door, and let Eusine escape.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble for burning a police woman?" Eusine asked, worried.

"Who gives a fuck." Morty replied. "We have money now."

And with that, they realized it was nearly time for their meeting with Looker, and head on home.

Eusine and Morty were home, unwinding from their hellish experience; and to think this was only the beginning of their hell. There was a loud knock at their door, pounding their eardrums and on the wood. Eusine got up and opened the door. "Hey Looker." He said with his eyes half open. "C'mon, get ready, we have the entire police force ready." His eyes widened

"The entire force? Wow, and you found her place?" Eusine asked. Looker nodded and the duo left their house. Eusine got on Suicunt, while Morty got on Yatter-Suicune. The police force had choppers and cars all around their house, preparing for the final battle with Lyra~Beh and her gang. "OHHHH WAN WAN WAN! LETS GO!" shouted Morty.

The 2 mechas went as fast as they could pass the cars. Looker climbed halfway up a chopper's ladder, and pointed. The entire force also went with them.

Lyra was looking out her window, from her rather large tower. She could see the police force coming from Ecruteak city. She saw she had about 5 minutes to prepare, so she picked up the mic for the entire building.

"All personnel, report to the meeting hall for an emergency meeting." She said over the PA. Kris, Gold, and Silver ran down to the hall, scurrying and freaking out. Lyra was there, pacing while devising a plan.

"We have to be ready for them, Kris."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Kris said back, with fear stuck in her throat.

"You, your grunts, and some of the soldiers go wait outside, in front of the base. I will have the other guards scattered around the building. GO NOW!" Lyra commanded.

Kris and her boys nodded. They ran downstairs, to where the guards where lounging around.

"Get off your fucking asses, the police is going to invade this base any seco-

There was an explosion downstairs; the police had broken into the building.

"If you see anyone in there, shoot on sight!" shouted one of the commanding officers.

The police officers armed with shields and pistols; charged into the base. Guards jumped onto their feet, afraid that they were going to be arrested. They quickly drew their Ak-47's and fired upon the men. The officers used their shields and formed a phalanx formation. The officers were not harmed, but once the others stopped firing; the officers fired back unleashing bullets upon the guards. Screams of horror and agony were heard from upstairs. Lyra put her glasses on and her trench coat. She ran downstairs, since the guards were slowly making their way throughout the base.

"Division 1, you go downstairs, Division 2, you go straight ahead and make a search. I will take the rest and go upstairs, HEAD OUT!" shouted Falkner.

The Faggot Magicians were downstairs with Looker. They saw all the corpses, seeing how sadly some of them were still alive.

"…Oh god this is horrible…" said Eusine, with no soul in his voice.

"Yea, I see this kind of stuff all the time sadly." Looker said, with his eyes closed.

"Listen…Bro…this isn't the time to be sad. We gotta take out Lyra." Morty said, putting his hand on Eusine's shoulders.

"Y-yeah….I know…"

Screaming was heard from upstairs. Bullets were being fired; blood was seen dripping down the white stairs.

"No, N-AAHH!" a loud slice was heard. The body dropped, and Lyra jumped down the stairs. She had her black coat covered in the blood of the officers. She took off her sunglasses and cleaned them with her undershirt. She put them back on, tilting her head.

"…If it isn't my favorite boys…"

"Lyra!" shouted the trio.

"Yes, it is. Now why are you….I'm not even going to ask. I already know why you're here. You think you three can take me on, Beh~." She said with a smirk.

She charged at Looker, delivering a kick that could shatter bones. His jaw was dislocated from it, and he fell to the floor. He quickly drew his pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Lyra. She quickly grabbed it from his hand, and took it apart, throwing the pieces across the room.

"C'mon, you're better than this." She whispered into his ear, stroking his cheek at the same time.

She grinned at Eusine and Morty, planning an attack on them.

"Faggot Magic: Ice beam!" shouted Eusine firing an ice attack around her feet, causing her to be trapped. She laughed, and simply kicked her way out of the ice. Eusine was afraid, deathly afraid.

"Yo! Over here!" shouted Morty. Lyra turned her head over to him and dashed at the man. Morty was literally an inch away from her, but stopped her with his Faggot Magic: Barrier. She slammed face first into the invisible wall. Morty then took down the barrier and gave her a head butt, causing her to be furious.

"You…BASTARD!" she screamed, taking out a pistol. She shot Morty in the stomach.

"MORTY!" Eusine shouted, running over to him. He saw blood coming out of Morty's mouth. Eusine was crying, hold Morty's head praying he would be ok.

"Ha! Is your precious boyfriend hurt?" The villain provoked. Eusine's tears were becoming rivers of sorrow. He cried into Morty's chest. Morty was coughing blood, knowing he doesn't have much time left.

"…Bro…y…you g-gotta get her…" he muttered, releasing his final words.

To be Continued.

Eusine looked at Morty, and quickly came up with an idea.

"FAGGOT MAGIC: PLOT REVIVAL!" he shouted, causing an aura to appear around him.

"GNKKK!" spat out Morty, as he was revived.

"NYO MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Shouted Eusine as he glomped his partner.

"Yea thanks bro…" Morty said, still high.

Lyra growled, charging at the boys at full speed. Eusine and Morty held hands, getting extremely close to each other. They gazed into each other's eyes and closed them.

"Our love is BURNING red!" They said together

"It's loud roar tells us," Morty shouted

"To grasp victory!" also Eusine shouted.

"HOMO, SEXUAL, FINGER!" the duo shouted, jamming their fingers into Lyra's crotch area. She gasped with slight pleasure for a second, and then looked down.

"ERUPTION!" they shouted. Lyra was launched off their fingers and blown out of the building entirely

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~" she was nowhere in sight.

A few hours later, Looker came up to the duo.

"Technically, we failed the mission, and sadly lives were lost. But Lyra was defeated once again and you guys showed her who's the boss of this region." He gave them a pat on the back.

"Heh thanks Looker. It was good to fight along your side." Eusine said with a feint smile.

" I didn't do shit. But anywho, I do believe this is for you, Eusine." Looker said with a suggestive smile on his face.

There was around 10 beautiful female officers, ready to offer him sex as a reward.

Eusine and Morty looked at each other and smirked "5 for me, 5 for you?" Eusine suggested.

"You bet bro-han." They high-fived and jump in the air. They froze and the credits began to roll.

THE END.


	6. Episode 6: Top Fucking Percentage

Morty and Eusine were are home like usual, playing Marvel vs. Capcom 3 because the author of this story gets wet just thinking about it.

"Dude what the fuck! How do you always beat me!" shouted Morty as he threw his remote on the floor.

"Why? Oh my dear boy, I use WESKER!" Shouted Eusine as he gloated about his victory.

"…fucking wesker…" Morty muttered. He picked up his remote and began to play again. There was a large knock at the door and Eusine paused the game to get up and answer.

"Harro, you ordah chine food? Twenty dorrah." Said a Chinese man holding a bag of, well, Chinese food. Eusine paid the man and went back to Morty, seeing he turn the game back on and beat the crap out of Eusine as he left.

"Dick move!" he shouted, and began to kick the crap out of Morty before finally K.O'ing him.

"!" Shouted Morty.

"Heh, its ok. You'll win one day." Eusine said with a smile. Morty smiled back and had an idea.

"Oh yea, Think your so good?" Morty asked Eusine. He thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Well then…Lets see how well you do… ONLINE!" Morty jumped up with excitement and started to smoke one of his blunts.

"Hmm. Ok." Eusine said with confidence. He began to search for an opponent online and found one.

"TopPerecent? Ok" Eusine said, shrugging and accepting the challenge.

Eusine was fighting hard, and he did his very best, but lost in the end. Over the crappy headset was some words muttered. It became clear and a voice said

"Ha! Take that bitches! I am the Top Percentage! Just like Rattata!"

Morty and Eusine looked at each other puzzled.

"I bet you faggots cant kick my ass in real life either, and Im just 10!" said the voice.

Morty jumped up "DUDE LETS KICK HIS ASS!"

Kick his ass

Eusine be rational

Eusine sighed and said "…Morty…OK LETS FUCK HIS SHIT!"

The duo jumped up and shouted with excitement. They ran outside and slammed into a young couple.

"Oh shit sorry." Eusine said. He looked at the couple and gasped.

"ITS YOU TWO!" He shouted and pointed. It was Gold and Kris, not in their uniforms and on a date.

"I-it's not a date!" Kris protested and blushed. Gold sighed and helped her up. He gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed harder.

"Awww OK NOW LETS GO KICK SOME ASS!" Morty shouted out in the open.

Gold and Kris held hands and walked away.

"Fucking weirdoes." Kris whispered to Gold. He chuckled and the two left. Morty and Eusine were running around like lunatics, realizing they don't know where the boy was.

"…Uh…so where is the guy…?" Morty asked eating his chips. Eusine rubbed his chin, then snapped his fingers.

"He's in Cherrygrove. He always hangs around there. So let's go kick his ass!" Eusine said. Morty was confused

"How do you know who he is?" he asked. "Durr its Joey. Who else would have a top percentage Rattata?" Eusine responded.

He went 'Ahh' and then activated Yatter-Suicune.

"Yo my nigga! Wake Yo robot ass up. Were going to Cherrygrove city."

(insert awesome ass song here)

The 2 traveled around Johto, meeting all of the Gym leaders and other people along their journey.

"So, think we'll get there in time?" Morty asked.

"Dude we passed by it 5 times, I just love riding this thing." Eusine said back. Morty shrugged. The two of them finally got off the mecha dog, and landed in front of a big mansion that had a sign saying "This Mansion is in the Top Percentage of Mansions"

They both shook their heads and barged right it.

"So yea! Then I said MY RATTATA IS IN THE TOP PERCENTAGE OF RATTATAS!…Oh…you're on a date?…oh sorry…CYA!" Joey was on the phone.

Morty and Eusine pointed and said in unison

"Joey! We are here to kick some ass and drink tea! But we're all out of tea!"

Joey looked at them and smirked.

"So you're the faggot guys? Ok, come at me bros!" he shouted back at them.

The adults charged and tackled the little boy. He was slammed to the floor, as the 2 men were beating him.

"TAKE THAT!" shouted Morty.

"HOLD IT!" Eusine shouted louder. "We're beating up a child! What the hell are we doing?" There was a siren outside, the siren of a police car.

"Oh…You have GOT to be fucking kidding me." Morty said to Eusine. A whole fleet of officer Jenny's were outside in their shortest skirts and high heeled shoes, ready for some kinky arresting.

"Welp! We gotta bail!" said Eusine, obviously not wanting to go to prison again. Last time he was raped several times.

"Hey Morty…you hear that?" Eusine asked. Morty nodded and turned around slowly.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

The duo ran outside, screaming and slammed into the officers. "OH GOD SAVE US!" shouted Eusine. Morty was on top of an officer and said "…Nice tits…" she slapped him and he rubbed his face.

A giant. 10-foot tall rattata came out on its two legs.

"Wizaaarrrds…." It growled. HOLY SHIT IT CAN TALK

It brought out a bazooka that said "TOP" and it fired Geodudes at the crowd of officers.

The officers screamed and dodged the Geodudes.

"Wizaaaaaards…" groaned the monster. It jumped up in the air and landed on the car, crushing it and causing it to explode.

"Oh god! What do we do Eusine?" Morty asked panicky. Eusine looked at the officers and went up to Officer Jenny.

"Jenny, we have to stop this monster! Lets work together and take it down!"

She looked at him and nodded. "Alright girls! Lets do this!" they all aimed their pistols and began to fire at the monster. It grunted and simply took the bullets. It jumped and landed next to one of the officers, he grabbed her face and lifted her up in the air.

"H-help!" she screamed and kicked her legs back and forth, flashing her panties to the heroes.

"Nice… OH GOD WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" shouted Morty. By the time Morty even said that, the monster tentacle raped the officer.

"Oh god where did it get tentacles!" shouted Jenny.

"IT IS THE TOP PERCENTAGE!" Joey yelled from back in his house. He came out, totally un-harmed.

"B-but! Why!" Morty said.

"Why what? Why am I not harmed? HA! I am the owner of this grand beast, you think I can be beat easily! I am IMMORTAL!"

The officers and the duo fell to the floor in fear, pissing their pants or panties, in Eusine's case, it's both. The monster and Joey were in front of the group. The monster picked up Jenny and Eusine. His tentacles came out of his wrists and began to strangle the two. They both kicked and gagged.

"N-no!" Morty said looking at the 2 dying. Before anyone could move, a black blur dashed by and cut off the monster's arms and tentacles. Eusine and Jenny were let go, and they gasped for air.

"W-what!" Joey exclaimed, looking around frantically. He saw the monster being cut to bits in front of his very eyes by this black shadow. He looked at the officer and Eusine. "You'll pay for thi-GNK!" he was interrupted by a knife in his chest. It was quickly drawn out.

The figure pushed her shades up and said

"A complete…global…furry-nation…It cannot have the likes of you exist, besides I need more furry's like Eusine around,Beh~" the figure disappeared.

"Well, I guess we can let you off the hook. But don't go around fighting kids ok!" Jenny scolded Eusine. He smiled and said "Yea, I won't." She smiled and blushed a bit. She waved at the boys and drove off with her magically fixed car, because Faggot Magic can do anything.

The boys got on Yatter-Suicune and rode off into the sunset, to become the very best like no-one ever was…

OR DID THEY DUN DUN DUN! Naw The End.


	7. Episode 7: The worst episode ever

Like any other day, Morty and Eusine were at home sleeping. Officer Jenny was laying in Eusine's bed, completely nude. Her eyes flittered and she slowly woke up. A loud yawn was heard from her, as she stretched her beautiful nude body. She rubbed her eye and then gasped.

"Eppp! I slept with you two criminals!" she shouted, awakening the boys.

"Woah jeez…" Morty said, falling out of his bed. Eusine shot up and looked around rapidly.

"Oh god…we did it last night, didn't we," he said, with annoyance in his voice.

Jenny blushed and turned away, she muttered something but Eusine couldn't hear it.

"Eh? Say what?" he asked.

"…Iaskedyoutoo…" she muttered quickly, hopefully so he wouldn't hear it. He thought about it for a moment and smirked. There was a large explosion outside, Morty and Eusine sighed. They got dressed in their Faggot Magician outfits. Jenny was dressed in her uniform again.

"We gotta go investigate!" she said, clenching her fists. She dashed out the door, and the boys followed.

The Pokemon Center was on fire, and collapsing. Jenny gasped and she grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Calling all units within Ecruteak area! Pokemon Center is on fire and collapsing, over." Jenny jammed the device into her pocket, and dashed into the center. The 2 boys followed her inside. Smoke and flames engulfed the machines and furniture. Nurse Joy was carrying a little girl, and she was coughing due to the smoke.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked. Joy kept coughing but protecting the little girl.

"Take her…" she said, coughing every word before collapsing herself. Eusine picked up the little girl, while Morty grabbed Nurse Joy. The 2 darted out of the burning building, with Jenny coming from behind. The trio emerged from the flames, coming out un-marked. The building finally collapsed on its own weight. Jenny began to tear and she looked at the boys.

"Damn it…who would do this!" she shouted out into the open.

"If anyone, probably Lyra. She has a habit of setting shit on fire." Morty said, holding a conscious Nurse Joy in his arms.

Officer Jenny had a decision to make, and she had to make it quick.

Go to hospital with the magicians.

Investigate the fire and who caused it.

Jenny shook her head in disbelief of what just happened. "You guys go take Joy to the hospital. I'm going to do some investigating., I'll call you guys if I find anything." They nodded and rode Yatter-Suicune to the nearest hospital. Jenny hopped onto her motorcycle and drove back to Goldenrod Police Department. She kept thinking about Eusine in the back of her mind, she had feelings for him but she repressed them. She arrived at the Police station. She walked in and waved to her fellow officers, she then stopped for a second to think 'Why are they here and not at Ecruteak?' she shook her head then dropped it. She marched into Looker's office, and slammed his desk.

"Looker, Ecruteak city's Poke-" he putting his finger to her mouth cut her off.

"I know, and we already know who did this. We need you to come with us, but quietly." She was puzzled, but reluctantly agreed. Looker grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out into the main hallway. A table was put out into the center of the room, Jenny was very suspicious.

Jenny was thrown onto the table, slammed by Looker's unnatural strength. She yelped in pain, her eyes shut from the pain in her back. She opened her eyes and saw 2 other officers spreading her legs wide, looking up he short skirt.

The girl blushed and looked at the officers, licking their lips as they scanned her soft legs. She began to struggle and thrash out of Looker's clutches. He slapped her across the face and pinned both wrists down on the table. She moaned and closed her eyes, she knew she couldn't do anything.

"W-why are you doing this Looker…please don't" Jenny begged. He grinned and pulled her shirt up. The girl moaned in delight, knowing she might as well enjoy it. He traced his fingers up and down her torso, groaning while doing so. Her eyes were wide open as she felt fingers in her vagina. She shot her head up, looking at what was going on. The officers began to molest her, and she was getting wet as they went deeper. The officers were thrusting their fingers in and out of her, deeper and faster each time. She was about to orgasm, but Looker grabbed their wrists to stop them. He smirked, pulling her legs up in the air, and pulling her skirt all the way up, and throwing it off to the side. He did the same to her panties, having her entire bottom half of her body exposed. He began to laugh, looking at the defenseless girl. Jenny was crying, knowing she was going to be raped. He stopped and threw off his trench coat. His voice became more…feminine, he stripped entirely, and threw off what appeared to be his skin. Lyra~Beh was in disguise as Looker. The 2 officers took off their disguises, and they revealed to be Gold and Silver.

Jenny screamed "LYRA!" but she was silenced by a punch to the face. Lyra was in her classic overalls, the way she used to dress. She stroked Jenny's cheek and came close to her. She embraced the officer in a kiss, a long, rather passionate, kiss. Jenny's eyes were wide, but she slowly lowered them; She became lost within the kiss. Lyra actually let go of Jenny a while ago, the officer proved that she is just as horny as any other person. Gold and Silver were watching as the two make-out, actually feeling bad due to being forever alone. Lyra invaded Jenny's mouth with her long tongue, actually moaning with delight herself. Jenny used this opportunity to throw Lyra onto the table, and she did it with ease too. Lyra's eyes became half open, and she chuckled. She pulled Jenny closer and began to kiss again, grinding her leg against Jenny's bare crotch.

Both were moaning in delight, gasping for air. Jenny slipped her hand through the side of Lyra's clothes, allowing her to get access to her privates. She fingered her pussy as she arrived there with her right hand. Lyra was moaning, and blushing hard. The two boys left, not being able to watch anymore. Jenny was becoming rough, and thrusting harder into Lyra. She began to yelp, but was getting angry; she hated being dominated. Jenny took her hand out and smiled. She slammed Lyra's head onto the table repeatedly. Jenny punched Lyra in the face several times, but Lyra kicked her off. Lyra lost her expression of a horny girl to a serial killer. Jenny ran over to her skirt, and rapidly put it back on, she was ready to take Lyra head on.

"And to think, I was going to let you live and become my personal fuck slave…pity." Lyra said, revealing her left-knife hand. They charged at each other, but before Lyra could slash Jenny, she pulled out her pistol and fired at Lyra's shoulder. She was hit, and she grunted in pain; It didn't stop her from charging at the officer, slashing her chest. The two girls were going to fight to the death. Jenny began to fire multiple shots at Lyra, but she dodged them like usual. She was behind Jenny, and grabbed her from behind. She snuck her hand up Jenny's skirt to molest her. The officer simply elbowed her to the face, causing her nose to bleed. Lyra wasn't fighting as hard as she usually did, she made a few mistakes already and was caught up in the idea of sexual contact with Jenny. The blue haired woman also turned around, delivering a roundhouse to Lyra's side. The girl was slammed into the main desk. She was gasping for air, as she couldn't be hit too much. Jenny picked her up, and took handcuffs from the desk. She arrested Lyra~Beh, a very hard goal to achieve.

Lyra was brought down to the containment part of the building. Officer Jenny held her for interrogation. The officer had to find out what happened to the original police, and where Looker was. Lyra was looking around, knowing she was defeated but acting like a child in the waiting room in the doctors office. Jenny slapped Lyra across the face, Lyra sighed and said "Oh Ow, that hurt so much..ugh." She slapped her again, this time with enough force to knock her out of the chair.

"Where are the officers dammit, tell me!" she shouted in Lyra's face. All she did was look into her eyes and give her a peck on the lips. Jenny was infuriated and began to kick Lyra while she was down. Lyra had blood on dripping from her busted lip, but she simply licked it. She began to laugh a bit and slowly got back up.

"You think by smacking me around you can find your information you yearn for? Psh, think again." Lyra said, with a sarcastic tone.

Jenny slammed her head onto the table, doing it 4 more times after. Lyra remained unaffected.

"Why aren't you reacting?" Jenny said with a stern face, sitting down across from Lyra. She simply closed her eyes and sighed. "Because I won't be here for long." Jenny slammed the desk " What the hell do you mean by that, answer me!" Lyra sighed again.


	8. Episode 8: Eusine to the rescue!

After Officer Jenny took off on her motorcycle, Eusine and Morty took Nurse Joy to the nearest hospital. She was taken into the emergency room, where the doctor was examining her.

"Oh boy, I hope she wasn't to badly hurt, But why was the Pokemon Center attacked?" Eusine asked out-loud. Morty simply shrugged, twiddling his thumbs anxiously awaiting for news on Joy. Eusine rolled his eyes and stared blankly at the floor. Eusine kicked back and closed his eyes, imaging Jenny's smooth body stretching in front of him. He began to get aroused at the thought, but realized where he was.

"Hello. Joy is fine and is able to accept visitors." A nurse said to the boys. Morty jumped up and ran over to her room, Eusine simply followed. They arrived in the room, seeing Joy's innocent blue eyes gleaming with happiness. Morty smiled and gave her a tight hug as soon as she sat up. She hugged back and glanced gracefully at Eusine.

"Well its good to see you're ok." Eusine said with a slight sigh. He saw Morty approach Joy's face, but decided to leave before anything intimate happened.

Stay in the hospital and wait for Joy to tell her side of the story

Investigate on own.

Eusine went up to Morty, giving him a tap on the shoulder. The hero was to busy being entranced in his kiss with Joy. Eusine shook his head and stormed out of the room, he decided it was best to investigate. He went home, to get his own mecha, Suicunt. He hopped onto it and pointed. The mecha woke up, and began to bark; he snapped its fingers and it began to move forward. Eusine left Ecruteak city and headed towards Goldenrod City. He arrived at the Goldenrod City Police Department; outside he heard screaming. He jumped off Suicunt and ran towards the stairs. Officer Jenny stopped Eusine.

"Eusine stop! It's a trap!" she shouted, tackling him to the floor. Eusine grabbed hold of Jenny, holding her by the bottom. She backed up a bit and blushed.

"Heh, Sorry I hurt you like that. You can't go in there, there is a major fight going on and we can't interfere." She said, with a rather mischievous look in her eye. She closed in on his face, about to embrace him in a divine kiss. Their lips made contact; Eusine closed his eyes briefly and quickly removed her.

"Listen, this isn't the time for that Jenny." He protested, although he did enjoy her affection. He got up and lifted Jenny up by her hand. She hugged him once more and gave him another kiss. He slightly pushed her off again.

"Jenny, not now." He was serious. He grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her to the door of the station. She slapped him across the face.

"Why don't you pay attention to me anymore!" she shouted, stomping her feet on the stairs. He turned around and shouted,

"We have to see what's going on in there! I won't just waste my time outside here!" he grabbed the handle of the door, but his hand was shot by Jenny's pistol. He screamed in pain and took hold of his hand, to prevent it from hurting even more. She chuckled a bit, and then began to laugh. He was puzzled, and marched over to her.

"What the hell is so funny…" he demanded. He grabbed her by the collar and rose her up from the ground. She was laughing even more,

"Ohh big boy, you wanna get rough?" She said suggestively, she wrapped her legs around Eusine; trapping him. He tried to wriggle out of her clutches but she completely over-powered him with her seducing moves, making him harder each second. He tried to turn away but wherever he looked, she was there offering her body to him.

She trapped him in her forceful kiss, invading his mouth with her tongue. She would moan and grind up against his body to pleasure herself. Jenny was blushing hard as she made soft love with Eusine. He was not having it and threw her off him entirely. She tumbled down the stairs and landed on her back, crawling up the stairs to get him. He opened the doors wide open, only to see a table and what appeared to be Looker's outfit on the floor. He ran inside and looked around.

Investigate downstairs.

Look around office and main area for clues first.

Eusine ran into the officer and closed the door. Our hero sauntered over to Looker's desk, and searched within the cabinets. He stumbled upon a folder in Looker's drawers, labeled

"L-B:1-5". He opened it up and saw various pictures of Lyra~Beh, news articles, and a bag with a test tube it seemed to by, containing only what Eusine assumed to be her blood. He put the item in his breast pocket, and put the files in his bag. He knew this was illegal but he had to investigate, he searched around in Looker's desk. He found a tape, possibly a recording of Him and Lyra he thought. He also took it with him. He left the room and went back out into the hallway. He saw Looker's jack on the floor again, but this time he went over and picked it up. Eusine picked up Looker's "Skin" too, and dropped it immediately

Eusine went back outside, and saw Jenny's outfit on the floor, but no Jenny. He quickly ran over to search for her. He heard a loud laugh from behind.

"Ha! To think a foolish man like you could fall for such a shitty disguise." Mistress Kris said, with her two boys Gold and Silver.

"Krystal!" shouted Eusine, as he was preparing for battle. Kris was laughing at the man, and she slowly descended the stairs. Every step she took, she shook her hips a bit, in an attempt to seduce Eusine once more. He lunged at her, tackling her to the floor. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't hurt me Eusine…I love you…" she let slip under her hot breath. He was breathing heavy, but he didn't allow her to get to him this time. Our hero quickly got up and raised his hands at the two boys.

"Faggot Magic: Homo Beam!" he shouted, launching a rainbow colored beam at the boys, sending them flying. He turned around and went back to Kris, seeing that she had gotten up again. A swift chop to her neck knocked her out, causing her to collapse onto Eusine once more. With the boys gone, he was stuck with an unconscious 13-year-old girl.

Take her Downstairs into the Police Department.

Wake her up and interrogate her

Eusine places Krystal onto his shoulders and begins to carry her up the stairs into the police station. He enters the large doors and sees path to head downstairs, he takes it and slowly steps down the stairs. Arriving at another hallway, he sees two more paths, one leading into the interrogation room, and one into a files room.

Files room

Interrogation room.

Eusine took the path towards the interrogation room, but he gulped before doing so. He was afraid that something might happen, but he wouldn't back down after coming this far. He slowly took a step towards the room, each step bringing him an inch closer to his destination and his fear. He finally arrived at the door into the room, and slowly opened the door. He opened it and heard slapping and crying.

"Bitch I said answer me!" the slapping was coming from Lyra~Beh. She was beating on Jenny, slapping and slamming her into the floor several times. Eusine placed Kris gently onto a chair.

"Lyra!"

"…Eusine…"

He saw Jenny on the floor, cut up, her clothes ripped to shreds and bleeding. He ran over to her and carefully picked her up. She embraced him with her arms, but to weak to get a firm grip.

"LYRA! THIS ENDS HERE!" he shouted at her. She scoffed, and smirked.

"What are you talking about? We're after the same thing Eusine…" Lyra's voice was filled with confidence about her statement. He looked puzzled; Unsure of what to make of what she had just said. His eyebrow rose and was filled with curiosity.

"…Same thing?" he asked.

Lyra shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh come on, we all know that we're both furries." She said, looking at Jenny's beaten body. Eusine looked down at Jenny then back at Lyra.

"But…I'm not…I mean sure, I used too…b-but I can't have everyone change for that, and I have someone now…and I'm going to stop you!" Eusine was ready for action. He gave a gentle kiss to Jenny's lips, and placed her next to Kris. He struck a pose, ready for combat. Lyra simply waved her arm back as though she was ready to charge. Eusine didn't even announce his attack, but he hit her with his Homo Beam, launching her into the wall. A loud crack was heard, Eusine thought it was the wall but it was Lyra's back. He broke her back from slamming her into the wall. She couldn't get up, all she did was cry and scream into the floor from pain. He picked up Jenny and ran as fast as he could outside. He knew that the attack or the injury wouldn't stop Lyra, so he ran as fast as he could out of there.


	9. Episode 9: Agent Looker and the Nemesis

Eusine jumped onto Suicunt and commanded him to drive to the hospital. The emergency room staff took Jenny into the room to get checked out and treated. Eusine paced back and forth, worrying about Lyra in the station and Jenny in the room. Jenny was placed into the same room as Joy after her treatment.

"Hey…what happened to you?" Joy asked with her finger next to her mouth . Jenny chuckled a bit.

"I got jacked up…You feeling ok from the fire?" she asked back. Joy nodded and laid back into her bed. Eusine and Morty came into the room, with a sullen look on their faces. Joy waved to Morty, and he waved back. Eusine walked up to Jenny and asked

"Hey, how do you feel now?" She shook her head.

"Like I just got run over by a train and lived,…" she replied. She gave him a light hug, and a small peck on the cheek. As the four were talking to each other, Agent Looker entered the room.

"Where the FUCK were you!" Shouted Jenny from across the room. Looker was surprised.

"I was investigating. Lyra's base…where were you?" he replied.

"Out getting my ass handed to me by Lyra." She said, folding her arms and having a stuck-up attitude. He raised his eyebrow and said,

"I see… So Eusine, I heard you encountered Kris and her gang, along with Lyra… How did that go?" Eusine shook his head.

"Not very well, I managed to beat them but Lyra is still downstairs in the interrogation room." He said looking down at the floor. Looker nodded and left the room.

Investigate Lyra's base

Investigate the Police Station.

Looker marched out of the hospital and went over to his car. He drove out of the parking lot of the hospital and went over to Goldenrod city, the origin of this hell. As he drove by he saw the sullen faces of the civilians, they looked pale and their eyes were sunken. He shrugged it off for now but took note of it. He reached Lyra's tower, also known as the Goldenrod Global Trade Station. He parked his car and stepped out of it, slamming the door in the process. Looker dashed into the building, only to see no one was inside.

"Hmm…This is odd." Looker said to himself, scanning the main room. He had 2 choices to make.

Go Upstairs

Go Downstairs

Looker poked his head around, and saw a staircase going down. He armed himself with his pistol and went downstairs. The man crept down the stairs, examining every object and shadow movement. As he reached the final step, a loud rattle was heard, a sound of glass bottles clanging together. He shook his head and moved on, heading towards what seemed to be giant tubes of a green substance. The gun was put away as he examined them closer, but was interrupted by the glass bottles again. He withdrew his pistol and crept over to the desk slowly. A large, purple-haired tentacle swung at him, knocking him over.

"Wizaaaaaards." Groaned the monster. It was Joey's Rattata, the monster that Lyra had killed once before. Looker got up and gasped at horrid sight of the monster. It's large tentacles emerging from its back violently flaunted about without any sort of control or direction. The beast was about 10 feet tall, and had arms the size of Milktanks. Its legs were packed with rotting muscle it seemed. The fangs on the creature were more like black blades then teeth. Rattata swung its right arm at Looker, but luckily he missed.

Looker quickly drew out his pistol and began to fire at the beast. Bullets went through its skin like shit through a goose, but it didn't do anything to slow it down; not in the slightest. The creature swung one of its Tentacles and smashed one of the tubes, released green chemicals upon the floor. Looker darted onto the stars, avoiding the mess at all costs. The creature screamed in horror as the chemicals spilled over its disgusting body.

Looker escaped that hellish basement, and ran upstairs. As he entered Lyra's room, he noticed something on the desk. It was papers, mostly with just numbers and "Failed Op1: RTA" but he saw some pictures, of people that looked deathly ill, almost like zombies. He took the papers and folded them, placing them in his coat pocket. He snooped around some more but decided it was best to just leave. After sprinting down the stairs, he headed for the door and left. As he stepped outside, he saw a massive influx of people, eating each other.

GET IN THE FUCKING CAR AND RAM THEM!

HOLY FUCK GET BACK INSIDE.

Looker jumped into his car and turned it on. He stomped on the pedal, and rammed the hordes of zombies. He screamed with adrenaline as he ran over the zombies, causing some to make dents on the car. Driving out of Goldenrod City and making it over to Ecruteak Hospital. As he made it to the hospital, he saw some of the creatures slump over to the doors, the nurses screamed with horror. Looker ran inside, and commanded the nurses to have an emergency shut down. They locked all of the exits and entrances.

He ran over to the rooms, to see Jenny asleep and Joy fully healed now.

"ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE!" shouted Looker as he flaunted his arms around. Eusine and Morty's jaws dropped, while Joy screamed. Everyone began running around in circles and screaming, swinging their arms around.

Joy began to cry in a fetal position,

"I hate zombies!" she cried. The Faggot Magicians held each other, crying into each other. Jenny slowly began to wake up, and muttered something. Everyone stopped screaming and looked at her.

"…Shut….up…" she muttered under her breath, with her eyes still closed. They all poked their fingers in embarrassment. Looker punched his open palm and stated,

"This is Lyra's doing…and we have to stop her. But how?" he asked. Eusine waved his hand and said,

"We have an ass-ton of unused weapons in our house! We could use those!" Morty gave a high five to Eusine for the idea. Looker nodded, and said "The girls should stay here with the hospital on lock down. Alright boys, lets go!" the trio dashed out of the room.

Looker and the boys drove their respective vehicles, Suicunt and Looker's car.

"Wan wan wan mother fuckers!" shouted Morty as they ran over zombies. Looker rammed some zombies himself with his car, and they both reached the duo's house. In less than 3 seconds, Eusine ran in and grabbed out his Rail Gun.

"Where the fuck did you get one of those!" shouted Looker.

"Internet, NOW LETS GO!" Eusine retorted.


	10. Epsiode 10: Complete Global Saturation

The trio climbed aboard Suicunt, and rammed through hordes of zombies. Looker noticed the zombies were becoming gray, brown, or even blonde at some points.

"Hey, is it just me, or are the zombie's growing hair?" shouted Looker as the Suicunt vehicle rushed by at light speed through the towns. Eusine took a look at them and shouted back,

"Yea, it kinda does look like that." Morty was too busy smoking a joint to even care. As the Suicunt was rushing by, a loud motor was heard from behind it. It was Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy on her motorcycle.

"What! I thought you were getting your wounds treated!" Shout Eusine.

"The plot said I could come back!" she shouted back, with Nurse Joy using an Uzi on the zombies. Both girls were wearing sunglasses, trying to look all cool and shit.

"Who gave her the gun!" Looker shouted to them.

"I had it In my pocket." Joy responded, totally focused on the zombies. Morty was also firing his Faggot Magic at the zombies as they drove by. Both drivers finally arrived at Goldenrod city, and saw a tall black figure upon a pile of rubble. The sky was black and red, and everything was either crumbled or on fire.

"It's about time, Beh~" Lyra said, pushing her glasses up. Everyone got off their vehicles and shouted simultaneously,

"LYRA~BEH!" she nodded and chuckled a bit.

"You're to little, to late. Furry-Furry has already been released into the atmosphere, causing complete…GLOBAL…..Furry-nation!" she shouted into the air, raising her left arm into the air. Her normal knife hand was replaced with an iron fist, literally. She snapped her fingers, and Joey's hellish Rattata came to her command.

"The "zombies", you ran over, we're not zombies; They were homosexual furries." Lyra stated, moving her coat out of her arm's way.

Joy reloaded her Uzi, while Jenny loaded her Magnum. The girls raised their guns into the air, and prepared to aim to fire.

Lyra teleported over to Eusine, and grabbed his shirt. She teleported back onto the top of Goldenrod Department store.

"This is it Eusine, this is where we have our final show…" she said, taking off her glasses and revealing her beautiful brown eyes, instead of her evil red glare. She strutted over to him, shaking her hips every time she moved. She chuckled slightly, pulling Eusine close to her face. She gave him a slight kiss and proceeded to throw him back. She removed her trench coat, and also removed her weapons and holsters. She struck a pose, preparing for combat. Eusine nodded and removed his cape, also striking a pose. As the two were about to do hand to hand combat, Rattata pulled out its bazooka and fired it upon Looker and the girls.

"Wizaaaaaards!" it shouted again, before firing once more. Luckily they all dodged the attack and began to run around the creature. Joy and Jenny delivered kicks but were grabbed by the creatures tentacles.

"No! I don't want to be a victim of tentacle rape!" Shouted Joy as she struggled. Jenny began to fire her magnum at the monster's head, it only startled the creature. One of the tentacles began to work its way up Nurse Joy's skirt, but stopped as Looker fired the Rail Gun at the monster's stomach. He fired again, and began to destroy the monster entirely. Joy and Jenny were released, and the tentacles disintegrated. Eusine and Lyra were fighting hand to hand, punching and kicking each other in area's that should never be hit.

"SHORYUKEN!" Eusine yelled, giving an uppercut to Lyra's crotch. Lyra blushed a bit and stopped fighting. Eusine stopped and tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"You hit my privates…" she said blushing. He shook his head and smacked her across the face. He smacked her several times then kicked her down onto the floor. He jumped onto her, slamming her harder into the concrete rooftop. She groaned in pain, and grabbed Eusine's hand. She opened her eyes and gazing into his blue eyes. She blushed hard, and gulped a bit. He shook his head and shouted,

"What is it you want from me!" he was filled with anger, and wasn't sure what Lyra wanted.

"…You…" she said, looking to the side knowing he was going to reject her. He shook his head and slapped her.

"Why!" he demanded, slamming her shoulders down. She yelped in pain but wrapped her legs around him.

"Because we are the same…You know that you're a furry, and that people reject you for it. I like you because we have similar situations in life, you live with your friend because he's the only one who can accept you…No body accepted me…You got lucky, to have friends. I only had servants and grunts to hang around, to share my thoughts with. No body ever wanted me around." She said, slipping out of his grasp. He was puzzled, and also intrigued in her story. She sighed and looked down,

"No body would accept me, For me. I couldn't make friend's in life, so everyone became my enemy. I wish I could start over but…this is fate….Im sorry I bored you, and caused harm to you and your friends…but lets finish this fight." She said, rising up from her sullen state.

They both struck a violent pose, but neither will be left alone in life. Lyra threw a weak punch, but It didn't even land on Eusine. He gave her a clean right hook, knocking her jaw out of place. She fell to the floor, and closed her eyes. Morty, Looker and the girls were on the floor, fighting off the zombie-furries.

"These faggots just don't stop!" Shouted Joy as she unloaded her bullets into the crowd. Looker was also firing the rail gun,

"I know! There has to be something we can use!"

Morty thought for a minute and lit up a joint. He pulled out his katana made of blunts and went into bullet time. Time froze for him, as he ran and slashed the furries, killing them. To the others, it was a purple blur, for Morty, it was only Tuesday. Eusine was standing in front of the beaten Lyra. She was a mess, bleeding, bruised, and crying. Eusine almost wanted to help her up, but was afraid of what would happen.

He shook his head, but offered his hand out to Lyra. She flinched and began to cry harder as she saw the hand. He sighed, but came closer with his hand. She cried harder, releasing a river of tears down her face. Eusine crouched down and picked her up, holding the once fearsome Lyra~Beh in her arms, like a baby. She stopped crying and looked at him in the eyes. He blinked a few times, and leaned in closer into her face. Their lips made contact, a soft kiss, not of love or anything of that sort, but of pity. She pulled him in closer, and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Normally he would object, but this time he allowed it since no one was around to see it. She used the last of her force to cause him to fall down and lay on her.

"Give it to me…" she whispered into his ear, rubbing her hand up and down his crotch. His head was spinning, not sure of what to do here. She punched his chest lightly and said,

"C'mon, give it to me!" Lyra was breathing heavy, begging for him to be inside of her. Eusine got up and shook his head. 

"No, I wont. Not after what you have done to everyone!" Eusine protested. She got up and didn't seem to be in any pain at all.

"…5 seconds…5 seconds is all it will take to finish you…" she said, looking down at the floor. Eusine struck a pose, but before he could punch, Lyra's fist pierced through him, and out his back.

Eusine fell to the floor, with his guts spewing out and Lyra did an evil laugh.

"Is that all you've got, Faggot Magician!" she shouted, curb stomping him as she was laughing. Morty stopped fighting, hearing Lyra shout.

"Eusine!" he shouted, and leaped upon the ledges of the windows; climbing up the building and reaching Lyra. As he finally arrived at his destination, it was too late. Lyra sucked all of the life and power of out Eusine, absorbing it into her own freakish power. Morty had to act quick. Lyra was already behind him, and grabbed him by the throat. She was choking him, forcing his breath out. He grabbed Lyra from behind and threw her over his back. She fell to the floor but instantly came back up, He put up the Faggot Magic: Barrier in order to have time to get to Eusine. He ran over to the corpse, seeing he was wrecked.

"Bro…you gotta come through…FAGGOT MAGIC: ETERNAL FURSUIT!" He shouted, causing him to be dressed as Ho-oh, and Eusine in his Suicune fursuit. Eusine gasped for air, as he was magically revived.

Lyra growled at the duo's newfound power.

"Damn you! Damn you both to hell! I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" she shouted, charging at them. They both were already behind her, and delivered kicks that could shatter bones. She was launched off the building and into the streets. Lyra screamed in anger and saw the two girls. They bother prepared their weapons, about to fire. Looker fired the Rail Gun at Lyra but she dodged. The two girls fired at Lyra, and a few bullets hit her. She stopped for a moment but resumed her attack. Morty and Eusine teleported in front of her, and delivered a punch into he stomach with the opposite fist. She coughed up at least pint of blood as she was hurled into ruble.

"OUR HANDS ARE BURNING RED! ITS LOUD ROAR TELLS US TO GRASP HAPPINESS AND VICTORY!" shouted the duo, holding hands and having a red glow.

"FAGGOT! MAGIC! FINGER!" they shouted, ramming their finger into Lyra's crotch once more. She blushed, but as she looked up, an explosion destroyed her. The Duo finally rid of Lyra~Beh for the last time.

The sky was cleared, and the Furry-Zombie's were turning back to normal. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy fell to the floor, exhausted and spreading their legs in the process. Morty and Eusine went to go pick up their respective girlfriends and looked at Looker.

"Excellent job boys…this only leaves one problem though…" Looker said, but as he saw the pile of ruble shake, Kris, Silver, and Gold emerged.

"GAH! What the fuck man! Lyra ditched us the entire episode!" shouted Kris, as she smacked Gold and Silver's head. She looked up at the hero's and yelped.

"Uuhhh…Hi…" she said, whimpering. The hero's laughed and simply went to their vehicles, and drove home. Later that night, Jenny came by to Morty and Eusine's house.

"Hey big boy, you ready?" Jenny said, in a seductive voice to Eusine. He was tied up, gagged, and his eyes were covered by a piece of cloth. He nodded, and she blew her cop whistle into his ear. He screamed in ecstasy, being totally turned on by his dominant mistress. She would pinch his naked body to give him a thrill, and she hopped onto his erected cock. He always had a furry fetish, but his second biggest one, was to be seduced and tortured by a cop.

The End.


End file.
